


The Jedi and his Padawan

by AmoraRisa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bullying, Hospitals, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Prequel, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoraRisa/pseuds/AmoraRisa
Summary: Obi-wan has trouble adjusting to his new role as master of a padawan, especially now that Anakin is in the Healing Halls...





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

Waiting in the Healing Halls for his padawan to wake up was certainly not what Obi-wan had planned for the day. 

 

The Healers said that Anakin wouldn’t wake up soon, but he couldn’t leave his side, despite them constantly urging him to go and rest and them offering the kindness to inform him when the apprentice wakes up.

 

No, he couldn’t leave, he should be there! Not only because it was his duty as master, but because that little boy meant the world to him right now. He had no one else. And furthermore, he was the only thing connecting him to Qui-Gon. 

 

Obi-wan’s impatience grew by the minute. He kept reaching out to the Force, searching for Anakin’s presence, a sign, a hint… Anything. 

 

He kept walking hastily in circles around the room, breathing heavily.

 

“Trust in the Force, trust in the Force” he repeated to himself some dozen times, as words of comfort. 

 

The hours passed. The fragile young boy with the golden hair still unconscious. He looked so small, so precious. Sure, he could be annoying and irritating to say the least, but seeing him now so vulnerable, so quiet, Obi-wan could only feel compassion for him.

 

He walked to the window. It was now night. How long was he there? He couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter. He could stay all night, all week if he had to.

 

He looked outside.

 

Coruscant.

 

An endless skyline, fast speeders, music from night clubs, the Senate building glimmering in the horizon... Views so familiar and yet so distant. 

 

Anakin had said that he was very impressed when he first saw Coruscant. His exact words were that he felt too small seeing all those tall buildings. It was the most luxurious place he had ever laid eyes upon. And everything was just so bright! Even in the darkest of nights, even if not a single star could be seen, it was so dazzling he couldn't keep his eyes open for long. 

 

And all that traffic, those speeders running with the speed of sound and those rapid spaceships, their engines burning... It was all extremely loud! Sure, he was fascinated by the technology, but he also missed his old peaceful neighbourhood. Anakin couldn't sleep during his first nights in Coruscant with all that noise! He couldn't meditate, he couldn't focus on his essays, his ears were exploding!

 

Obi-wan remembered when they got out of the spaceship returning from Naboo, when Anakin stepped in Coruscant for the very first time. 

 

“Master, why is it so cold?” the boy asked, his teeth clenching. “I thought it was cold only in space!”

 

He remembered he had to bring him some extra blankets in the midst of night. And that for the few following days they had adjusted the temperature in their quarters and it was burning! Anakin was okay with it, but Obi-wan was sweating all the time and couldn’t even sleep because of how hot the apartment was! However, he endured it for his padawan’s sake.

 

Maybe Anakin did not like cold, but when he first saw snow on Coruscant his eyes immediately lit up with wonder! Obi-wan couldn’t take him away from the window. He was sitting there admiring the white skyscrapers and the majestic snowflakes and he was drawing sketches with his finger on the cold, blurry glass. Mostly spaceships and speeders, but in the corner Obi-wan noticed a drawing of two people that seemed like a little boy and his mother. 

 

“I wish she was here to see it” he could sense through the Force Anakin talking to himself.

 

Obi-wan then took Anakin for a walk in the full of snow garden, so he could touch it and play with it. Maybe even build a snowman. But it turned out Anakin preferred seeing the snow from a distance than actually playing with it. It was too cold for his taste. 

 

He soon accepted that Coruscant was a cold planet, at least when compared to Tatooine, much to his master’s contempt, after some days of insufferable desert-like climate in their quarters.

 

But now Anakin had adjusted. It was still notably bright and loud and cold, nevertheless he had gotten used to it. 

 

Obi-wan of course never had problems of that sort. He was raised in the Temple since he was a baby and Coruscant's conditions had never caused him any distress. The lights were not that dazzling, most times he wouldn't even notice the noise from the traffic and the weather was pretty much normal.

 

However, despite this familiarity, despite spending most of his childhood there, despite that this was the place where he was sleeping and had all of his belongings, Obi-wan could not go as far as saying that Coruscant was his home. He had heard Anakin talking about his home in Tatooine, but Obi-wan had never felt like that about a place. 

 

Coruscant was not his home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

Anakin had not waken up yet.

 

Obi-wan couldn’t stop thinking how it happened, how he passed out. If only he could have predicted it, if only he had seen the signs! 

 

It started out as a very normal day.

 

Obi-wan entered the code to their apartment and dropped everything that had to do with papers and grades and essays on the couch. He had never thought that helping master Nu with her classes would be so difficult. All he ever wanted right now was to have a refreshing shower, but as he was going to open the door, he bumped into Anakin, his hair wet, wearing his bathrobe.

 

"Oops, sorry, master! I didn't see you" the little boy said.

 

"How come you are here? I thought you would be in the Dining Halls", Obi-wan asked surprised.

 

Not only did he not expect him in their apartment, but he could never imagine him taking a shower without being made to. Obi-wan would have to pressure him and yell at him to get him to wash his hands, let alone his whole body and hair! It was pleasant that he finally had begun to take a shower out of his free will, without fights or bargaining or threat for punishment.

 

"I was, but I... I finished early" Anakin responded, not with the greatest of energy.

 

"All the better. We can go earlier for lightsaber training then".

 

"Well, actually... I don't know, I feel a little bit tired today for combat. Can we just meditate?"

 

Anakin choosing meditation over lightsaber training. Okay, something definitely was off. Normally, Obi-wan should be happy to hear him wanting to meditate, but right now it felt so weird coming out of his mouth.

 

"Anakin, you were feeling tired yesterday too and we skipped lightsaber training. We can't do this every day. It's been quite a while since we practiced your fight skills, you must not get rusty".

 

"Fine, I'll go dress up and I'm coming" he said notably reluctant.

 

Training remotes suddenly seemed too dangerous when Anakin was trying to deflect their shots.

 

It seemed his thoughts were dwelling on something terribly far from their surroundings. His hits were inaccurate, the way he held his lightsaber ever so unstable and his reflects way too slow. Sure, Anakin was still a beginner, but he had done so much better than that.

 

"Is there a problem?" the Jedi inquired, only to receive a lifeless "no" for an answer. "I thought we were doing quite a progress, what happened?"

 

"I don't know. I try, I really do! I'll try to be better now" he promised and ignited his lightsaber again.

 

The results however were not that different from the previous time. A shot hit his shoulder and for some moments he was just moving his lightsaber nervously in all possible directions.

 

"Anakin!" his master interrupted him. "Look at me for a moment".

 

The boy took of his helmet, but his eyes, afraid perhaps, were not raised to face his master's.

 

"I can't understand what has gotten into you, we have done this dozens of times! I have specifically pointed out that the lightsaber must be steady in your hands. It's not a toy! You can't just swing it around, hoping it might luckily reflect a shot!” his tone was raise. “Now, where have I told you to place your fingers?"

 

The boy did not respond, an awful expression all over his face, his gaze still fixed at the floor.

 

Obi-wan took a huge breath. That was not the proper way to get Anakin to listen to him. Oh, what did he know about children and padawans! If only master Jinn was here… He would be more patient. Obi-wan continued talking, now far more calmly and softly:

 

"My boy, I'm not scolding you. It's all right if you want to take your time, I just want you to concentrate and remember-"

 

And then all of a sudden Anakin collapsed to the floor, leaving the Jedi frozen and in a state of complete shock.

 

"Anakin? Anakin?” he kneeled next to his unconscious small body, grabbing him from his shoulders and shaking him.

 

He opened his eyes, but just for one second and then he passed out again, his master yelling his name in agony and his face turning red.

 

"Get up! Can you hear me? Anakin?" he kept trying to wake him up, brimmed with worry, until he realized his efforts were in vain. He needed help. He carried the boy and swiftly headed for the Healing Halls.

 

It seemed to him like the Halls of Healing were galaxies away! He kept running, panting, his heart beating like crazy… 

 

When he arrived, the Jedi Master Healer was already there expecting him, as if he had sensed he was coming.

 

He immediately placed Anakin in a bed and acted quickly.

 

It wasn’t long before the Healer came to Obi-wan and informed of his padawan’s state.

 

“Young Skywalker is fine for the time being. Still unconscious, but in a stable condition”.

 

“Thank you, master, but what is wrong with him?” he inquired, trying not to seem as worried as he was.

 

“It appears the boy hasn’t eaten for days. That’s why he passed out”.

 

“What? Are you sure?” the surprised Jedi asked.

 

“That’s what the exams showed. For now he is fed through his veins, but once he wakes up he has to start eating normally”.

 

“Of course, I’ll see to that” Obi-wan replied and thanked him, before entering Anakin’s room utterly troubled.

 

All that mattered now was that he was okay. As for the fact that he hadn’t eaten, they would discuss it once he was conscious again. Soon, he hoped. 

 

Waiting in the Healing Halls for his padawan to wake up was certainly not what Obi-wan had planned for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

Suddenly, a weak, unsteady, long awaited voice interrupted his thoughts by calling his name.

 

"Anakin!" he immediately came closer to his bed, relieved his padawan had finally woken up. "Hey, little buddy, how are you feeling?" he asked gently, trying to smile.

 

"Where are we?" the boy asked, his scared eyes examining his surroundings.

 

"At the Healing Halls".

 

Obi-wan sat beside him and gave him a few moments to realize what was going on.

 

"What… what happened?"

 

"You passed out during lightsaber practice. Remember?"

 

Anakin didn't seem to recall anything for a few seconds, not even his name, but then his eyes widened and a gasp left his mouth.

 

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to - "

 

"What are you saying?" Obi-wan interrupted him. "There's no need to apologize about anything! What matters is that now you are alright".

 

Anakin's eyes began to examine his own body. His look betrayed his fear when he saw the tubes connecting to his veins.

 

"Healer Jokky took very good take care of you".

 

Anakin probably didn’t hear his master's comment. He kept looking at his body, and that expression of pure sorrow that had been on his face for the past days returned.

 

"So, can I now return to my room?" he asked in a low tone, without looking at Obi-wan.

 

Obi-wan was confused. Wasn’t he going to ask what had happened? Didn’t he want to know if he was okay? The only thing that mattered to him was being left alone?

 

Obi-wan was determined to get to the bottom of it. Maybe not right now, seeing him so exhausted and vulnerable, but any time soon in the following days.

 

"Yes, of course” he replied. “We'll go together. As long as you feel strong enough to get up. You can also sleep here if you want".

 

They stayed in awkward silence for some brief moments.

 

"Are you mad at me?" Anakin asked, with an expression full of shame and guilt on his small face.

 

"No! Of course not!" Obi-wan hastily answered. "Worried maybe, but definitely not mad. I'll probably need some explanations though. Master Jokky examined you and said you hadn't eaten for at least two days. Is that true?"

 

Anakin’s face turned red immediately. 

 

“No” he whispered nervously.

 

Obi-wan took a huge breath. This was not going to be easy.

 

“You realize you are in the hospital, right? You realize what might have happened if I hadn’t brought you here? What if you were alone when you passed out? What if I was away on a mission? You can’t do this to me, Anakin. You can’t do this to yourself”.

 

Anakin didn't answer and that caused Obi-wan to start feeling vexed. 

 

"You can understand now that your nutrition is of the highest importance. You must eat well!" he stressed. "I know that a lot of stuff have recently happened to you, but starving yourself is not a solution. You just create another problem. Do you understand me?"

 

"Okay" he murmured while playing with his padawan braid.

 

Obi-wan felt more ignored than ever, but he wasn't mad at him. How could he be after all the little boy had gone through? He stood up and walked around the small room, trying to find the words to approach him.

 

"Perhaps... you want to talk to me about why you didn't eat?" he dared to ask.

 

"I... I wasn't in the mood. I don't know" he replied, still occupied nervously with his braid.

 

“You don’t have to be in the mood to eat, Anakin! You just do it! You have to. Everybody eats! Why wouldn’t you want to?” 

 

“Okay, okay! I understand!” the padawan shouted at him, like an exploding bomb. “Can we please go home now?” he added in a lower tone.

 

Obi-wan stood there still as a statue. He didn’t realize until now that his heart was beating faster than the speed of light. 

 

“Trust in the Force” he whispered to himself once more.

 

He closed his eyes and counted down to three. When he opened them, Anakin was not looking at him. He walked slowly towards him and sat again beside him on the bed. He looked at the boy’s scared eyes and said:

 

"I don't think you are being honest, but that's alright. I cannot force you to confide in me, however I would like it and I believe it would do you good. Maybe I haven’t made obvious that you can talk to me about anything, and I’m sorry for that. Maybe now is not the right time, but when you feel you are ready, you can come and talk to me. In the meantime, you must eat properly. You already have many deficiencies".

 

There was still no answer.

 

"Let's go back home. I suggest we come here again tomorrow to thank master Jokky".

 

But as the Jedi was about to get up from the bed, a tiny, weak arm and a trembling voice stopped him.

 

"Wait, Obi-wan. I... I can tell you why I didn't eat" he began saying with hesitation. "Well... I didn't have any problem with the food and I was really hungry. It is just that... Well... I don't like the dining hall".

 

That was certainly something he did not expect to hear.

 

"You don’t like the dining hall? Why?"

 

The troubled boy continued:

 

"I don't like being left alone to eat. No one wants to sit with me. And it's not just that. I hate it when they make fun of me!"

 

“Who, Anakin?”

 

“The other padawans. They are always calling me names!”

 

"What kind of names?" 

 

"Slave, desert-scum, Jabba’s servant ... I tried to ignore them because last time I got into a fight you were very displeased with me. But it's hard to be in a room full of kids who mock you and take your food and… and throw your plate to the floor and throw sauce into your hair".

 

The Jedi could not believe what he was hearing!

 

“I tried to go today for lunch, but they spilled their drinks in my hair!” he said, on the brink of bursting out in tears.

 

"Anakin, that's very cruel! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

 

"They said that if I told you it would get worse" he admitted with a cracked voice.

 

Obi-wan was so mad! He felt like he was about to explode with rage! Who could ever do such things to a boy? To his boy? And then he thought that Anakin sure had been treated much worse as a slave, so perhaps that was why he managed to cope with all those attacks. And that thought crashed him. He had promised him that the days when he was treated poorly were over. And he wouldn't let anyone do otherwise.

 

And he thought he was the one who had trouble adjusting to his new life! He never thought about Anakin! Sure, he might had gotten used by now to the cold climate of Coruscant, to the loud sounds from the traffic and the dazzling lights from the city, but right now all of those seemed to be the least of his problems. Anakin had still a long way to go to adjust to life inside the Jedi Temple. 

 

Obi-wan would help him. He himself was totally lost concerning his recent promotion to master and teacher of a padawan. Maybe they could learn together. It would be much easier if master Qui-Gon was here. He would know what to say, what to do in a situation like this! Obi-wan didn’t know how to react, he only knew that he was mad at those ill-mannered padawans, and of course at his own self for not noticing anything.

 

But that was not the right time to express his anger. Surely, he would make sure that the masters of those incontrollable padawans would be informed about their behaviour, but now he had to be what his padawan needed.

 

"You did the right thing to talk to me. Don't let anyone convince you that you cannot come to me. I'm proud of you for telling me. Now... You don't ever have to seat alone. I can join you, if you want me".

 

"I know you want me to eat well and you try to make things better, but please don't make me go back to dining halls! I don't want to live it again!" Anakin begged.

 

"I won't let them hurt you, Anakin" he reassured him, taking his small, rough hand into his own.

 

"Yes, I know you will stop them from hitting me and taking my food away, but they will always look at me weird. Please, master".

 

Obi-wan took a few moments to think.

 

"Okay, how about that? I know we don't have many ingredients in our kitchen. Well, none to be honest. And I'm not much of a cook. But I can make you whatever you want. We don't have to eat in the dining halls; our apartment will do fine. We won't have to wait in a long line, we'll get to choose what will the meal be and we can even eat while watching a movie on holonet. Sure, I may set our kitchen on fire, but besides that, what do you think?"

 

"Sounds like a good plan" the boy said smiling.

 

"And maybe from time to time we can go and eat outside of the Temple. Today for example. We don't have anything back in our quarters and it's way past our dinner time".

 

"Wizard! I've never eaten in a restaurant!" he said full of excitement.

 

"Then we should choose wisely for your first time. Do you feel well enough to go for a walk?"

 

"Will you catch me if I fall?"

 

"Always".


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

“Stay close to me, Anakin”, the young boy heard his master saying to him. “The streets are over-crowded. We don’t want to lose each other”.

 

Anakin drew closer to Obi-wan and held his hand. Obi-wan was a bit surprised by that move, but he didn’t matter. It was a very practical way for them to stick together in the busy Coruscant district.

 

It was true that Obi-wan would prefer a simple food delivery, and it would be better for his tired apprentice to stay in their apartment, but then again Anakin was so excited about eating in a restaurant for the first time.

 

Once they got out of the busy pedestrian road, Obi-wan said, while looking around:

 

"Now, concerning our restaurant selection, we have to be very careful. We don't want to encounter any criminals. The restaurant that we will choose must not be in any dangerous alley, must have good quality dishes, kind staff, hygiene certificate, and there are so many other factors to take into--"

 

"What about this one?" Anakin pointed at a cantina decorated with neon lightning. It was nothing special, not many clients inside, nor spectacular view of the city. Its logo was a starfighter, probably the reason Anakin chose it.

 

"It seems... okay, I guess" Obi-wan murmured with hopes of ending up in a more sophisticated place. "But we can't choose solely based on a logo. Why don't we walk a few more blocks? I'm sure we'll find something bette-"

 

But before he could even finish his sentence, the boy's pleading eyes captured him.

 

"You really like it, right?” he smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. “Fine. Dex’s Diner it is, then”.

 

They entered the bright, colorful inside of the diner, and Obi-wan noticed his padawan looking around astonished. 

 

Anakin pulled the end of Obi-wan’s sleeve and asked in a whisper:

 

“Can we sit there, by the window?” he pointed with his tiny finger.

 

“I suppose so, why not?”

 

It was nothing extraordinary, but at least it was clean. As soon as they sat down, a robot-waitress approached their table and gave them the menu cards.

 

“Welcome to Dex’s Diner! Today’s special menu includes… includes…”

 

The droid didn’t finish its sentence, rather made funny noises and kept turning its head around in circles.

 

“Oh, not again!” a distant angry voice sounded and the two Jedi turned around and saw a male Besalisk with a dirty cooking apron coming their way. “I knew this piece of garbage was a big waste of credits! I never should have trusted that kriffing Togruta scum! Oh, I see there’s a little boy here. Sorry for the language, kido. Looks like I’m gonna have to take your order”.

 

“No worries, sir” Obi-wan replied. “Can I ask about today’s-”

 

“I think it’s just the hard drive, it must be overloaded” Anakin interrupted, sounding extremely serious for a nine-year old.

 

“’xcuse me, kido?” Dex asked surprised.

 

“Anakin has his way with droids” Obi-wan added. 

 

“It’s no big deal, I can fix it in no time”.

 

And before finishing his sentence, he was already tampering with the problematic droid.

 

“Can I have a screwdriver, please?” 

 

“Yeah, I think we‘ve got one in the back. Hang on a minute, kido”.

 

Very soon, Anakin finished repairing the droid and received a warm round of applause from the entire diner. Needless to say, Dex was the most excited of them all.

 

Obi-wan didn’t clap his hands, but he looked at the boy with a smile that didn’t decorate his face very often. Sure, he had his doubts when the boy was first brought into the Temple, and he was one of those who thought that he shouldn’t be trained. He believed he was far too old and he didn’t have what it takes to become a Jedi. But seeing him here, so eager to help, so quick to act, so selfless… He knew he had it in him, and he would make a great Jedi one day. Obi-wan would try the best he could to teach him.

 

The droid-waitress was functioning normally and headed to the door, greeting the new customers.

 

“It wasn’t a big deal, just a small malfunction in the hardrive, but I by-passed it. It should work normally from now on” Anakin announced while washing his hands with a handkerchief. 

 

“Bless you, kido!” Dex exclaimed cheerfully. “What was your name again? I didn’t quite catch it. Anikan?”

 

“I’m Anakin. Nice to meet you, sir. And this is Obi-wan” he said as he sat down beside him again.

 

“Well, Anakin, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t know what I would have done! Everything you and your friend order today is on the house!”

 

“You are very kind, but there’s no need to-” Obi-wan began saying but was immediately interrupted.

 

“I insist! It’s my cantina, it says so outside. I can do whatever I want! You are my honored guests today! RK-6!” he shouted to the droid. “Make sure you serve my friends here with extra care. I’m off to the kitchen now. Nice to meet you! I’m Dex by the way, as I’m sure you have gathered”.

 

“Nice to meet you, Dex. Thank you very much” Obi-wan replied. He sure liked that strange guy.

 

When Dex left, Obi-wan gently tapped Anakin on the back and handed over the catalogue.

 

“Well done”.

 

Anakin smiled. Lately he wasn’t hearing that kind of words much often. Obi-wan thought he should begin to praise him more.

 

The boy returned to browsing through the menu. Obi-wan had to control himself so he wouldn’t laugh, seeing his padawan’s overly excited faces he made each time he turned a page.

 

Obi-wan had already decided what he wanted to order so he just waited for Anakin, happy to see him smiling. But soon he noticed a different expression on his padawan's face. His eyes followed the droid-waitress who carried a big dish full of chocolate and candies and placed it in front of a little girl in the table next to them, decorated with what seemed to be a very delicious crème and colourful icing. His look gave away exactly what he was feeling: he wanted to devour everything on that plate! Also, jealousy was quite obvious on his expression. How lucky was that girl, being out with her parents, allowed to order whatever she wanted, not having to worry about anything, no bullies, no Jedi-training, no special powers she didn’t know how to use.

 

As soon as Obi-wan's and Anakin's looks met, the boy wiped off of his face every feeling related to that sweet dish. Instead, he just asked trying to hide his sadness:

 

"May I order a jawa juice and a salad?"

 

Obi-wan smirked. He had often made remarks to him concerning a Jedi’s proper nutrition. 

 

"Well, my very young padawan, I think tonight we could make an exception".

 

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked full of hope.

 

"That sweet combo over there seems like a considerable choice, don't you agree?"

 

"Who are you and what have you done to my master?" was Anakin's reaction to Obi-wan's unexpected suggestion. "What happened to "A Jedi must be very careful with his food habits! He's a warrior, so he must eat only green leaves and drink many awful juices that are good for his health and contain many vitamins!"?". 

 

Obi-wan was taken aback by how spot-on his impression of him was and stuttered before responding:

 

"I never said that Jedi can't eat sweets from time to time, only that they should avoid it! And you know I'm right! Our physical condition is extremely important and we should--".

 

"And we should feed our bodies accordingly" Anakin completed the sentence he had heard his master saying way too many times.

 

"Exactly".

 

Anakin mimicked Obi-wan again:

 

"Anakin, don't eat it this! It's not green enough! Don't you dare try this food! It seems like it could be absolutely tasteful and I wouldn't want you to have such a thing in your stomach!"

 

"Kid, if you continue with this terrible portrayal of what-is-supposed-to-be-me, I am afraid you will order a salad and I will be watching you with pity while licking the chocolate off of my spoon".

 

"Okay, okay..." the boy laughed.

 

It wasn't long until two sweet combos arrived on the table and it certainly didn't take long for them to finish them. 

 

As soon as Anakin had finished his own plate (he was a faster eater, especially when it had to do with sweets), he made sure he took a few bites from his master's, saying he was helping him not to put on weight and lose his perfect physical condition.

 

"What a selfless boy!" Obi-wan exclaimed and shared the rest of his plate with him.

 

Obi-wan had never had his stomach so full when they finished and Dexter came by to ask cheerfully:

 

"Shall we treat you phattro? It’s our speciality!"

 

"Oh, yes, thank you! That would be amazing. Bring one phattro and one Reythan berry juice for the boy, please".

 

"What's a phattro? I want one too" Anakin protested and then Obi-wan and Dex exchanged a meaningful look and started laughing. "Why are you laughing? Can't I have some of that phattro?"

 

"Lad, it might be too strong for you" Dex said and Obi-wan added:

 

"Perhaps when you are older".

 

"I can take it! I want phattro!" he insisted. 

 

Obi-wan turned to Dex and said:

 

"One phattro and one berry juice, please".

 

"Hey! That's not what I want!"

 

His complaints didn't seem to change his master's mind, however they did amuse him. Ordering a phattro was without a doubt the best he had done all day. Not only would it be a delightful pleasure after hours in the Healing Halls, but it would also make his little buddy jealous.

 

When the drinks arrived and Anakin saw how good the phattro looked, he began begging him:

 

"Come on! Let me just taste it. Only one small sip, please!"

 

"No, you shouldn't be drinking that kind of stuff".

 

"No, it's you who shouldn't be drinking alcohol. You have to drive us back home, remember? Let me drink it for you, we need you sober" Anakin said and reached out a hand to take the glass, but his master stopped him by using the Force. "Hey, my arm!" he complained. "Let me move it! That's not fair, that's not a noble purpose to use the Force!”

 

"I inform you, little buddy, that my body can take phattro. We will be home safe and sound. As for you, I fear to imagine its impact".

 

"I swear it's not going to affect me! Let me prove it".

 

"Oh, you don't need to. I am already aware of your manly endurance".

 

"Spare me the irony, Obi-wan! I'm not a baby, I can try alcohol, it's not going to kill me! I will only drink one drop. Besides, Jedi should get used to alcohol, because they may have to accept it out of politeness during missions, or they may have to blend in in a bar. That's what master Unduli said".

 

"Anakin, we have a long way until you actually need to learn to drink. Trust me, you're not going to like it. It's too bitter for your taste".

 

"No, I like bitter stuff! And I am sure that this drink is delicious, you just want to keep it all for yourself!"

 

"Blast! You figured it out" Obi-wan exclaimed.

 

"Come on, stop being so stubborn! You never let me do anything! It's like you do it on purpose, you want me to be miserable. Will it be so bad for me to try just a little bit?"

 

Obi-wan tried to pull off a serious face but little did he succeed. "What am I going to do with you?" he murmured. 

 

"Please, just one sip" the boy begged with a huge smile.

 

"Only one".

 

Anakin hastily pulled the glass to his side and drank, only to cough and turn red instantly. 

 

"See?" he said before coughing again. "It's not heavy for me. I'm alright". 

 

"I'm sure you are, young one" he said holding back his laughter. "Now, let's get going, it's late. Do you think you can walk?" he teased him.

 

"Of course. Last to the speeder is a nerf herder" the boy challenged his master and got off his chair. He tried to run but he felt dizzy and swayed so much that he had to lean on to the table not to collapse.

 

"May I recommend a piggy ride?" Obi-wan offered cheerfully to carry him, but Anakin refused any assistance. "Do you still claim that the drink had no effect on you?"

 

"Yes, I'm just tired, that's all. It has nothing to do with that so-called heavy drink. I might as well have drunk milk".

 

They got out of the cantina. Obi-wan was sure they would visit “Dex’s Diner” again. Someday it might even become their usual place to hang out. He needed to get out of the Temple once in a while, and obviously Anakin needed it too.

 

When they reached their vehicle in the parking lot, the kid was seated by his master and his belt was fastened by him too. It was not long until his eyes closed peacefully and a few snores began.

 

"Silly little kid" Obi-wan whispered softly as he covered him with his tunic.

 

Obi-wan was sure that Anakin would wake up with all that traffic-noise on their way to the Temple, but it seemed he was sleeping very heavily to notice.

 

As soon as the Jedi Knight parked his vehicle and turn to look his apprentice, he felt he couldn't wake him up. He seemed so tired and fragile. Peaceful and serene at last after a long day.

 

Normally his snoring would disturb him when they had to share cabins on a mission, but right now it sounded so sweet and innocent that it couldn't be interrupted. 

 

Of course, Obi-wan was a well-trained warrior and lifting weights was a piece of cake for him. He surely could carry an asleep nine-year-old boy. 

 

With Anakin's arms around his neck, his legs wrapped around his waist and his head leaned on his chest, he entered the Temple. 

 

Two female teenage padawans that he encountered on his way gasped in thrill when they saw him carrying the boy and whispered to each other: “So sweet!”

 

Obi-wan then noticed master Windu approaching him. Without a doubt, he wasn’t going to say anything like that.

 

"Kenobi". 

 

His voice was firm and cold as a night in Hoth. 

 

He greeted him back with a quiet voice, so he wouldn't wake Anakin up.

 

"I gather young Skywalker doesn’t have legs of his own?" he continued, not caring to lower his own voice.

 

"I can’t wake him up, master. He had a very hard day".

 

“Oh, I see. Before or after drinking alcohol with you?”

 

Indeed the smell of phattro was all over him. Maybe it wasn’t so wise to have one after all.

 

“No! I can explain. Anakin did not drink any alcohol. Maybe a little, but the point is-“

 

“The point is that your defence class today didn’t have a teacher” he cut him off with a harsh expression.

 

Blast! He had totally forgotten about that!

 

“Master Windu, I am terribly sorry! You have every right to be mad at me! But you see, my padawan was in the Healing Halls, he had passed out in the morning and-”

 

"Being responsible for an apprentice doesn't mean putting him above everything else. He must learn to handle things on his own. You won't always be there to protect him".

 

"Yes, master".

 

"I trust there will be no more absences from your own class”.

 

"Of course! Thank you. Good night".

 

And he thought for a moment that he was beginning to comprehend what being a good teacher meant! Totally irresponsible for him!

 

But for now he wasn't going to waste more thoughts on that. He had Anakin in his arms and that was the only thing that would matter for the rest of the night.

 

He saw his padawan's head turning up and facing him, tired eyes and sleepy voice:

 

"Is it my fault that master Windu is angry at you?" he asked worryingly.

 

"What? No, no, Anakin".

 

"But he said-".

 

"Shh. Don't worry about that, little buddy. You just sleep, we’re almost there".

 

When they returned to their quarters, Obi-wan placed Anakin on his bed and helped him take off his clothes and put on his pyjamas. He covered him with his blanket and turned off all the lights but his little lamp for the night. As he was ready to leave the room, he heard him say:

 

"Master Windu said that you will leave me some time. Is that true?"

 

Obi-wan stopped and walked back in, sitting next to the laying Anakin.

 

"Master Windu can be too strict sometimes".

 

"Yes, but will you leave me? Do you care about me just because the Council assigned me to you and we are stuck together? Just because you promised to master Qui-Gon? And when I am no longer your padawan, will you forget about me?"

 

"Anakin, what are you talking about? That’s clearly the phattro talking. That’s all nonsense". 

 

He looked him in the eye and sensed his fear. More serious than ever, he added: "I will never leave you".

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes".

 

"Even when I am grumpy and annoying?"

 

"Oh, especially then! Rest now. We'll see each other in the morning".

 

"Thank you for taking me to the Healing Halls. And for staying beside me the whole time" he whispered half asleep.

 

"Of course".

 

Obi-wan looked out of the window.

 

Coruscant.

 

The same old view from the room that used to be his. Tall skyscrapers, dazzling lights, speeders everywhere… He had seen all of that a thousand times. But now it was different. Sitting there, beside his padawan, it was the first time that he could actually say that Coruscant really felt like home.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it, I hope you like it! I would be very happy to read your opinion in the comment section. 
> 
> May the Force be with you!


End file.
